Although taking a bath is usually uneventful, there are some inherent dangers. For example, if a child inadvertently changes the temperature setting of the running water, they may be scalded by hot water. Slipping and falling while exiting or entering the tub, due to splashed water on the floor or tube edge, may also occur. There is also a similar risk of slipping within the tub and hitting the spigot or faucet handles. Still yet another mishap that may occur is when the child gets soap in his or her eyes and then loses their balance attempting to reach for a towel or washcloth.
Despite these hazards, bathtub time is generally fun as the children can play with toys such as rubber ducks, balls, cups, bubble bath, and the like. In order for these items to be readily at hand, they are often placed on an edge of the bathtub or on the floor adjacent the bathtub. As the child happens to reach for one item, another item is often knocked off of the edge and onto the floor. This splashes water onto the floor and creates an area where the child may slip upon exiting the bathtub.
The prior art has presented several different ways to carry or store soap, towels, and like items with wire-frame caddies, trays, and the like. Examples of wire-frame caddies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,954; D343,321; and D265,152. Although these caddies are effective in their stated purpose, they are not ideal for younger children who may stick their fingers between the wires and get them stuck. Moreover, the wire-frame caddies are not easily stored, present a somewhat unpleasant appearance, and are difficult to clean.
It is also known to provide trays associated with the bathtubs as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,093; 5,548,855; and 5,669,313. The trays disclosed are primarily for holding books or providing vanity mirrors for use by adults. No consideration in these disclosures is given for use of the trays by children who are inclined to splash water and play with toys while taking a bath. As such, no provision is made to accommodate the accumulation of excess water on the tray.
Thus, the need exists for a bathtub tray with a tilt feature and drain hole designed to keep water in the tub area and off of the floor for the safety of children taking a bath and those assisting.